I Stood My Ground
by The QAS
Summary: A series of drabbles involving the Slytherins' reactions to Harry Potter's "death"
1. Theodore Nott

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling and the movie belong to the Warner Bros. I am not making an money off of this, no matter what happens in my fantasy world. **

* * *

><p>Dead. That's what they told us. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, lay motionless in the gamekeeper's arms.<p>

Many cried, several screamed, and lots hugged each other. Most, however, stood silently, numb with shock. I, Theodore Nott, did no such thing.

"Join me or die," the Dark Lord had said. I scoffed. I suppose he was expecting at least a good portion of Slytherin House to join him. They did not. Not at first, anyway. . .

Lucius and Narcissa called for their son. All eyes were on Draco. Malfoy stood there, frozen with fright. His eyes darted around the room, searching desperately for an escape. His hopes were in vain, as he saw nothing. Even I couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity for him. He and I had never been close, but we had grown up together. It was rather unsettling to see anybody in this state.

My father did not even try to coax me. He and I had went our separate ways two summers ago. He had chosen his path and I had chosen mine. Not that I would ever openly fight for Potter's side, but I rendered it safe to stay neutral.

Slowly, but surely, Malfoy reluctantly made his way over to the other side, trembling from head to toe. It was pathetic, to be quite honest. The Dark Lord actually hugged, yes, _hugged_ him. I shuddered. He must have desperate. And the look on Draco's face. . . if it wasn't for the circumstances, I would have found it rather amusing.

Soon my eyes shifted from Draco. I glanced a Hagrid, who was sobbing mournfully over the loss of the golden boy, not unlike many others. Still, something about him caught my attention- - or rather, what he had in his arms. I looked at Potter's body. A hand had moved. I glanced around to see if anybody else had noticed, but everyone's gazes were on Longbottom, who was slowly limping over to the Dark Lord in a brave, yet stupid, attempt to fight him. That was good; with everyone else distracted, Potter had less of a chance being caught moving. I smirked. It was now all a matter of timing. If he could spring out and catch the Dark Lord by surprise, then maybe, just _maybe_, he actually had a chance.

. . . So I stood my ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(s): Normally, I don't write fanfics based off of the movies, but this idea had been bugging me for a long time. It always struck me as odd that in the movie version, when Voldemort announced that Potter was dead, none of the Slytherins went over to his side. <strong>

**Interesting fact: The hug between Voldemort and Draco Malfoy was not in the script. Tom Felton later on said that they had done the scene many times and he was surprised that they used the hugging one. If one looks closely during the scene they can see the actor of Dean Thomas smiling slightly, trying not to laugh.**

**Next chapter . . . Daphne Greengrass!**

**Please review and tell me which character's reactions you would like to see! **

**~The QAS**


	2. Daphne Greengrass

**A big thanks to Zarohk Korobase for the review.**

**Now, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was all over. The Dark Lord had won. Harry Potter lay dead in the gamekeeper's arms.<p>

I looked around. Everybody seemed distraught. Even us Slytherins. Some screamed, others hugged and cried, or just weeped silently to themselves. I swear, even Malfoy shed a tear.

I turned to Astoria. Her large green eyes were open wide in terror. Without thinking, I ran over to my sister and hugged her tightly to my chest. The action surprised her, but not nearly as much as it shocked me. For a second I was sure she was going to pull away, Astoria never was the touchy-feely type. But Astoria did not merely tolerate the embrace, she _returned_ it.

The two of us had never been extremely close, especially during the last few years. At times, it seemed that we weren't related at all, much less sisters. _But that was not always true,_ I realized.

When Astoria and I were younger, we used to play all the time. We had been as close as sisters could be. And more a mere moment, as I hugged her close to me, I was that little girl again. How, I longed for those days. But happiness was a thing of the past now. Now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in charge, children like me would be forced to join his youth minion. Everything was over, and there was nothing I could do. Absolutely nothing. I had never felt so helpless. I might as well give up. . .

And yet, there was a part of me that said this was not the end, that there was still hope left. _Lies,_ I told myself. _You're being foolish, Daphne. There is nothing left for you, so don't give yourself false hope. _

I glanced at Nott, who was smirking. Smirking. It seemed out of context. Most of Slytherin House knew that despite what he claimed, this was not the kind of future he wanted. He was a rational thinker, not an optimist. So why did he look so smug? I followed his eyes and saw that he wasn't staring at the Dark Lord lie everyone else, but rather Potter's body. Why . . . ? Then I saw it: a slight movement, so slight that for a moment I was sure that I had imagined it. But from the look on Nott's face, I knew that he had seen it too.

Potter was breathing; that meant he was alive! There was still hope, still a reason to fight.

I wasn't going to let my baby sister grow up in such a cruel world.

. . . So I stood my ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I received a request for Blaise Zabini, he will probably be showing up in the next chapter, if not then the one after that for sure.<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Blaise Zabini

**This chapter is for Zarohk Korobase. **

**Also, to IAmLion: you're right, Malfoy will be last, mainly because his answer differs from the rest.**

* * *

><p>As a general rule, I do not show emotion or voice my opinions in public. That's the best way to stay safe: remain stoic and indifferent. I was taught to push away issues with a roll of my eyes and a sarcastic comment. Mother had taught me well.<p>

After being sorted into Slytherin, I developed a reputation for being obnoxious, sarcastic, and quite a flirt (I can thank my mum for that, curse my godly good looks!) Unlike most of my housemates (Theodore Nott being the exception), I never really joined any groups, although I did hang out with Malfoy on occasion. When around my peers, I tried to remain blasé, but acted like a pureblood supremacist when I had to.

As for where I really stood . . . that I cannot tell you. I am not so sure myself. I never really felt that muggleborns were my concern, since there weren't any in Slytherin, so interaction was limited. I found them somewhat annoying, always gawking at things that were perfectly normal to any child raised in a wizard family, but I don't believe that I hated them.

When the Dark Lord announced Potter's death, I never had a chance got have an emotional reaction. Immediately, I felt the strong grip of Morag MacDougal, my current girlfriend of the week (a Ravenclaw, yes, but a beauty, none the less). I tried my best to give her hand a confident squeeze. Morag, like myself, tried her best to stay "under the radar", as Tracey Davis put it (Davis is one of the only half-bloods in Slytherin House), but I had no doubt that she ultimately stood with Potter.

When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named asked us to join him, I started to panic. _What do I do now?_ I wondered. I was torn. Which side would I benefit the most from? So I did the thing any smart Slythrin would do: I waited until somebody else went, so that I wouldn't be the first.

I don't know why it surprised me that Malfoy was the first one to go. Although it did strike me as ironic, considering he had been saved by Potter himself only hours ago, when he had dragged me and Goyle into the Room of Requirement. I shuddered at the mere memory. I could still hear Goyle's screams as he fell to his death.

Come to think of it, why did Potter save us? We had never done anything good to him. On the contrary, we had been cruel, nasty, and obnoxious, and we certainly would not have done the same for him. Had he done it just to be nice? He really _was_ a Gryffindor.

Once again, I felt MacDougal hold me. She knew I was thinking about leaving. "Don't you dare," she whispered.

I looked around, other than Malfoy, nobody had chosen to leave. I certainly wasn't going to join the minority.

. . . So I stood my ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Zabini was surprisingly hard. I hope I did alright.<strong>

**Okay, I'm still not sure who to do next. I'm thinking about Astoria Greengrass possibly.**

**As always, reviews are welcome and so are suggestions. **


	4. Pansy Parkinson

**A big thank you to sangkar, Guest, and book_lover_613 for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>My shoulders relaxed the moment I saw the corpse in the gamekeeper's arms. Potter was dead.<p>

The boy never stood a chance. The Dark Lord had everything: experience, an army, power, etc. Potter was merely a child. A child who had only stayed alive this long through luck. But luck does not last forever.

All around me, people were screaming and crying. _Fools_.

I turned to Draco, expecting him to be looking confident with his chest puffed out. That was not the case. Quite the opposite, in fact. Malfoy was shirking back fearfully, his eyes wide in panic. His face seemed even paler than usual.

I studied him a little further. It wasn't until then that I realized how much weight the boy had lost over the past year. His eyes were red and sunken, obvious signs of insomnia. He looked a thousand years older.

I thought back to several hours previous, when I had suggested we hand Potter over to the Dark Lord. I thought the request was quite reasonable, personally. Needless to say, McGongall disagreed and sent us down to the dungeons immediately. At first, I thought that she was referring to our dorms. That was fine with me, I didn't want to be anywhere near the others. But when Filch led us down an unfamiliar corridor, I knew it was a different story. (Of course, we did escaped later, thanks to a plan thought up by Bulstrode - - although, given another minute to think I could have come up with something twice as brilliant!)

I remember hearing the cries of the younger children, complaining about the cold and dampness of the room. Older ones were pounding on the door shouting threats at the old squib. Other simply leaned against the wall in defeat. I thought for a moment that Malfoy even looked relieved about it. Why would he have to be relieved about? Now he wasn't going to have the honor of fighting with the Dark Lord, the very thing he had been gloating about for months. Something wasn't right.

Perhaps being a Death Eater wasn't all it cracked up to be. Was that why Nott wouldn't join? He he know something I didn't?

I looked back at Draco. He was now slowly making his way over to the other side. Part of me wanted to join him. And yet . . . there was something, something deep down inside of me that knew that I couldn't. I just _couldn't do it_. Alright, so I was scared, sue me! Honestly, who wouldn't be scared of going to war? I had never killed anybody before and didn't want to start tonight.

That's not to say I am going soft, that is not even remotely true. I still say that mudbloods are inferior, and basically useless. Looking back, maybe I should have joined Draco. I am still having second qualms.

But in the end, whether I regret it or not, it already happened.

There is no changing the past.

What's done is done.

. . . So I stood my ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I always hard the fact that in the movie, McGonagall sent the Slytherins down to they dungeons just because Pansy said something stupid. It's completely out of character, also, I mean, McGongall's known for her fairness.<strong>

**Not my best chapter, I'll admit. Still, at least I updated. Please review. I'll think I'll do Astoria next. She should be much easier.**


End file.
